Neon Genesis Evangelion: Children of the Damned
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: A one-shot! I thought about an old film remake, and it spawned this idea! Beware the children...that won't die for the sins of the adults that made those sins!


Creation began on 04-16-09

Creation ended on 04-17-09

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Children of the Damned

A/N: This came about after a subtle thought of that old movie that involves the children with the mind powers. So I based this one-shot story off of that film. Enjoy!

The one thing Gendo Ikari hated a little more than being in a world full of people…was running away from those he shouldn't have had much of a reason to fear. But was he so wrong. Ever since the Third Angel had arrived and caused such destruction to Tokyo-3, everybody above the age of eighteen had been forced to flee for their lives, not because of the Angels that were starting to show up after Sachiel, but because of something much more dangerous than anyone could've anticipated: Those below the age of eighteen. Even Rei, for some strange reason, had turned against him and was searching for him…to kill him. It was as though the children were revealed why the world was the way it was…and were influenced by the very Angels to punish those that were responsible…along with those that lied to them about their futures. Instead of friendly smiles or saddened expressions, frowns and stares of hate stood on the faces of many kids that held whatever they could use as a weapon: Guns, knives, bricks, frying pans, whatever they could carry and use to maximum efficiency of murder.

_I don't understand,_ thought Gendo as he tried to break into a car and hot-wire its engines. _He was supposed to pilot the Eva and stop the Angel, and instead, he's leading them to cause this madness!!_

"You can't hide from me, Commander Ikari," said Rei, appearing several feet from him, holding a syringe in one hand…and knife in the other, expressing a frown that made her look demonic. "You must all pay for your transgressions. Those that were responsible and did nothing to prevent the catastrophes of Second Impact must suffer with their deaths. The Angels have shown us the truth, that we're all children of the damned…and you are the damned. For us to truly live, you must die."

She leapt at him and forced him to the ground. Gendo tried to take out his gun and shoot her, but just looking into her eyes, and seeing an eerie glow, prevented him from doing so. He felt the syringe enter his neck, injecting a foreign chemical into his veins.

"Too much morphine can kill you," she told him, and then slit his wrists open, afterward. "Bye-bye."

Leaving him to suffer, she set out to look for the Sub-Commander, Fuyutsuki, who was probably trying to find a way out of the GeoFront and away from the Angels and the Eva. He was one of the only few left that knew the truth and had to go because of it. A world with people wanting Third Impact to happen…was simply out of the question…for both the Angels, who simply wanted Adam returned to them…and the children of the world that lost their mothers and their futures…and were promised them back in exchange for their services.

-

Running as fast as he could, not caring what the stress did to his aged heart, Kozo saw the Eva gunning for him, with only the thoughts of crushing him to death for never doing the right thing. When chance came, the possessed Shinji Ikari grasped him in his right hand and crushed the life out of him. Two enemies down…and a few more to go.

-

"This cannot be happening," said the members of the SEELE council. "This was not in the scenario! The Angels and the children of every nation, millions of them, are gathering and killing everybody above the age of eighteen!"

Suddenly, the last Angel, Tabris, appeared in front of the monoliths and used his A.T. Field and destroyed, determined to find them sooner or later, since they couldn't hide forever.

_In the end, it doesn't matter what they do,_ he thought, telekinetically moving through the air. _Adam will be found and the future will be restored to the way it was to be. Instrumentality will not be allowed to occur._

Rising to the surface world, he saw the Angel, Ramiel floating above the ocean, carrying several thirteen-year-olds that were holding stolen cop-issued rifles and kelvar-themed vests. They held grim expressions on their faces. Even Ramiel's was grim…if he could show a face, of course.

"We've located Adam," said the children. "He's in the NERV branch in Germany. We're now going to take back what should've never been taken away."

-

The Germany NERV branch was in ruins, and many people were left trying to crawl away from the collateral damage caused by Asuka and Unit-02. Asuka, using the Eva to carry a small case that contained the Adam embryo, Adam, the First Angel, literally, she went to the beach and awaited the Angel she would meet up with there. It turned out to be the Angel, Matarael, wading out of the sea. Asuka ejected out her Eva and opened the case that contained Adam, releasing him from his imprisonment. The First Angel shot out of the case and grew back to his original form as a giant of light, resembling an Evangelion and stared down at the redhead.

_Thank you,_ she heard his thoughts, as they were being broadcast to all the children of the world. _As promised, you shall have back what was taken from you…_

A giant blaze of light engulfed the world, and as soon as it came, it was quickly gone, leaving behind the children, the people that weren't responsible for the Second Impact or aiming for the Third Impact, and people that were taken for the sake of Third Impact. Though the process of bringing back the dead and gone had knocked out all but the Angels, who had decided to leave the planet to rule over a different one. When they would wake up, they would have very little recollection of what had happened in the past few days or why those were killed had to suffer. They would move on…and never seek to tamper with what they weren't prepared to deal with.

_You…you won this round, Lilith,_ thought Adam, as he and his children flew through space, getting as far away from the planet as they could. _Earth is yours…as it should be. Enjoy your slumber again, as I had enjoyed my before the Second Impact had occurred. I shall go someplace where I can't be found…and where nobody even knows what I am._

-

As Shinji awoke to find himself lying on the streets of Tokyo-3, next to a woman he hadn't seen in years after her so-called death, and felt tears flowing from his eyes as she came to seconds later.

"M…Mother?" He asked her.

"Shinji," Yui said, also crying, as she embraced him.

God is in his Heaven, the Angels surround Heaven, the Devil is in his Hell, the Demons surround Hell, Man is on its Earth, All is right with the World…or is it?

End.

It's better to leave be what can't be understood…than to mess with what can harm you. I want a review from those that'll give, please.


End file.
